


Coupons

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [12]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 14





	Coupons

Their first meeting was a disaster. It was a complete mess. Literally.

One Saturday morning after Ryeowook’s 7am class, he went straight to the small café near the university. He sat at his usual corner near the windows. While waiting for his iced green tea latte, he pulled out his phone to check if he missed a text from someone. Unfortunately for him, his inbox is empty. Why does he even bother checking? He barely has friends here. The only one who texts him is his mother, checking on his from time to time to make sure he’s alright and settled. Ryeowook always replied that he’s fine and everything’s going well. 

Ryeowook just transferred this semester since his family just moved recently. He didn’t know anyone aside from his roommate, Hyukjae (who barely even talked to him since he was either always on his phone with someone or out until late at night), and some of his seatmates from different classes who were nice enough to ask who he was and offered him some help if he needed it. But he doesn’t really consider any of them as his friends. So whenever he’s on break and not doing anything, like right now for example, he always ends up being alone. Not like he’s not used to it already or anything. It’s just that it would be really nice to have an actual conversation with someone. Then his mind wandered to someone in particular. He misses his bestfriend. He misses Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun has always been the only one who would understands him. He was the only one who he really trusts aside from his family. But unfortunately, Kyuhyun’s back in Incheon and he’s now in Seoul. He hates it, but he knows moving away from Incheon was the best—

“What the fuck?!” Ryeowook was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when he felt being drenched with something cold (and sticky).

“Shit, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, sir! Oh my god, let me help yo—“

Ryeowook finally looked up, clenching his now equally wet and sticky phone in his hand. He saw the waiter who accidentally spilled his drink on him. The waiter was about to reach out and wipe the front of his shirt with table napkins but Ryeowook swat his hand away before the person was able to touch him.

Ryeowook stood up, grabbed his bag and pushed past the absolutely idiotic and stupid waiter and headed straight to the washroom just right at the corner. Thankfully no one was inside. He locked the door behind him and immediately pulled up his now dirty sweater. Luckily for him his thick sweater absorbed most of the liquid so his black shirt underneath was still saved from the stain and the stickiness. Next he worked on his face and hair. Fuck, some of the green tea latte already dried in his hair. He tried his best to get rid of the mess so he wouldn’t end up feeling sticky. He still has a class in an hour. He can’t go back and forth to his dorm to take a shower and change clothes and risk being late to his class. He just can’t. Ugh, this is too much of a hassle and it’s all because of that stupid, moronic—

There was a soft knock on the door. Ryeowook rolled his eyes. Couldn’t they see someone’s in here?

“Occupied,” Ryeowook said loud enough for the person outside to hear him.

“Yes, sir. This is the manager, Park Jungsu. I just want to check if everything’s alright and if you need anything.”

Ryeowook didn’t answer. Instead he gave his face one last rinse before drying himself with a clean towel he keeps inside his bag. He grabbed his sweater and folded it neatly. He unlocked the door and step outside the washroom. He was greeted by the presence of the manager who was already sporting an apologetic look on his face. The manager, Mr. Park, explained that the waiter was still new. He bowed and apologized on behalf of his staff. Ryeowook waved his hand and smiled, telling him it’s alright. Of course he’s lying. He’s still pissed at being drenched like that, but he doesn’t really want to make a big deal out of it. Mr. Park smiled gratefully at him before motioning for the waiter who was waiting nearby. 

“Come here and apologize to our customer,” Jungsu said.

The waiter took steady steps and immediately bowed in perfect ninety degrees in front of Ryeowook. “I’m really sorry, sir. I promise it wouldn’t happen again.”

Ryeowook quirked a small smile when the waiter started babbling fast and continuously. Ryeowook sighed softly and nodded. He placed a hand over the waiter’s shoulder and said in a soft voice, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about.”

The waiter finally looked up and gasped when he saw Ryeowook’s face. “You! I know you!” The waiter pointed his finger at Ryeowook which earned a smack on the back of his head from the manager, telling him that pointing at people is rude. The waiter apologized again and Ryeowook just laughed.

“You… You’re in my calculus class every Monday and Wednesday at 3pm, right? Professor Lee?”

“Ahh, you’re my classmate? I’m sorry, I don’t—“

“Oh, I always sit way in the back and you in the front row. I just always see you raising your hand is all.”

“Oh, I see… Well, I’m Ryeowook,” Ryeowook said, offering his hand to the waiter.

“Jongwoon,” the waiter said as he shook his hand. 

Ryeowook just smiled and pulled away. The waiter, Jongwoon, had really small yet warm hands, he noted. “I better get going. I still have class. I’m gonna be late if I stay any longer…”

“Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead. Again, I’m really sorry for what happened,” Jongwoon said, an awkward smile on his lips.

Ryeowook just nodded and reassured him that it’s okay. 

Ryeowook offered him and the manager a small wave before leaving the café.

He wasn’t even a few feet away from the café when someone started calling his name behind him. 

“Ryeowook, wait up! Hey!”

Ryeowook turned around and saw that Jongwoon was sprinting towards him. He stopped and waited for Jongwoon.

“Hey. What is it?” Ryeowook asked, looking at Jongwoon questioningly.

“The manager wanted you to have this,” Jongwoon handed him a small card that had the café’s logo in the front and the manager’s signature at the back.

“Oh, what’s this?” 

“It’s a coupon of some sort. You get a 50% discount on the next five drinks you buy,” Jongwoon smiled as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. 

“Oh. No, it’s okay. This is totally unnecessary. It’s okay. Just give this back…“ Ryeowook started as he thrust the card back to Jongwoon. 

Jongwoon just shook his head and smiled. “The manager insists. And he told me that if I come back still having that card, he’s gonna fire me.”

Ryeowook stiffened and let out a whine before nodding and pursing his lips. “But—“

“Really, just take it,” Jongwoon insisted once more until Ryeowook caved in and nodded.

“Okay… Thank you—for this, I mean,” Ryeowook met Jongwoon’s eyes as he smiled, his fingers fiddling with the pointy edges of the card.

“It’s no biggie. I’m sorry again for spilling the drink on you. I accidentally lost my footing and, yeah…” Jongwoon blushed, his hand going behind his head as he scratched his nape.

“It’s okay,” Ryeowook reassured. “Well, I really have to get going. I’m gonna be late...”

“Oh yeah, of course. Take care!” Jongwoon said as he waved at Ryeowook goodbye.

“You too,” Ryeowook waved back and started walking towards the direction of the university.

“See you on Monday!” Jongwoon called out behind him. Ryeowook looked back and he saw the guy still waving at him excitedly. Ryeowook couldn’t help but laugh and wave back once again. 

Ryeowook smiled to himself.

He thinks he just found a new friend.


End file.
